


It's OK

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [485]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Embarrassed Sam, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about one where Sam is embarrassed of his little side and doesn't regress willingly for a long time. Daddy Cas catches on helps him work through it, telling him there is no shame in being little now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's OK

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam knew that he should let himself age down, Cas was there to help him when he did.

But whenever Sam felt like he was close, he grew embarrassed.

Sam was 6 foot 4 for crying out loud. He was a freaking giant, and he would let himself age down, let other people take care of him, when he knew he could take care of himself.

It was embarrassing. It was shameful. It wasn’t what grown ups did.

So Sam tried to ignore the little side of him when he felt it creeping up. He pushed it away, keeping himself busy with papers, and hunts, and work around the Bunker.

When Cas visited, asking if Sam wanted or needed anything, Sam always turned it down, moving off to do other things, and Cas gave Sam a look every time Sam left.

_

“Something’s up with him.” Dean told Cas one day.

“He will not talk to you about it?” Cas asked.

“Nope. I can’t get him to spill. Maybe you can.” Dean said.

“He hasn’t aged down in a while, has he?”

“He hasn’t, no.” Dean said.

Cas stared after Sam, and sighed.

“Do you think that’s it?” Dean asked. “Think it’s because he hasn’t aged down he’s acting like this?”

“I think he’s acting like this because he’s trying  _not_ to.” Cas said, pieces of the strange puzzle starting to connect.

“Huh. How about I leave for a little while. Give you and Sam some bonding time?” Dean asked. “You can just text me when everything’s back to normal with Sammy, and I’ll return.”

“I think that plan is a good one. I shall see you later then, Dean.” Cas said, walking off to where Sam left to, while Dean left the Bunker.

_

Cas found Sam secluded in a room of the Bunker, on his laptop, typing away furiously.

“Sam.” Cas said simply, standing in front of the door way, effectively blocking Sam’s only route out of the room.

“Cas, um hey. What’s up?”

“Dean is leaving for a few hours.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Reasons I do not know. He is giving us time to…bond.”

“Umm, thanks, but no thanks.” Sam said, turning away, and going back to his laptop.

“Samuel.” Cas said, and Sam flinched when he recognized the Daddy voice that Cas was now using. And Cas only used Sam’s full first name when they needed to have a serious talk, and Sam was avoiding it for days.

Like he’d been doing now.

“Cas, listen. I don’t think-”

“Samuel, you listen. What is wrong? Why do you not want to age down?” Cas asked. “Is it something that I have done?”

“What? No?”

“Something Dean did?”

“No.”

“Then what? Something is bugging you Sam.” Cas asked.

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout…about this.” Sam said, trying to ignore the need of aging down.

“Samuel. We need to. What is wrong?”

“It’s…it’s embarrassing.” Sam admitted, shutting the laptop. “It’s embarrassing to age down, and have other people care for me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a grown man.”

“So? Does aging down and letting Dean or I take care of you help?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Does it make you feel safe? Relaxed afterwards? Happier?”

“Yes to all of those things.”

“Then why be embarrassed Sam?” Cas asked, walking over and removing the laptop from Sam’s lap. “You don’t need to be. I want to do this for you.”

“But-”

“No buts Sam.” Cas said gently, kneeling down and taking Sam’s hands in his own. “I love to help you. I love it when you let me care for you. When you are my little boy. There is no need to be embarrassed because it’s OK to admit you need help. It’s OK to admit that you need someone, even if it is another adult to help care for you.”

Sam nodded, and Cas could see Sam start to regress to his little self.

“It’s OK to be little. Because I care about you, Sam Winchester. And I love you, as a friend and as my little boy.”

Sam was suddenly on Cas, hugging him tightly.

“Daddy…Daddy….I love you too Daddy. I love you too. I’m sorry Daddy. I’m sorry.” Sam cried.

“It’s OK, Sam. Everything is OK, young one. Daddy knows that sometimes you can struggle. But Daddy is always here to help you. Daddy is here to guild you, and love you unconditionally.”

“Forever an’ ever?”

“Forever and ever, Sam.” Cas nodded.

Sam sniffled, and kept hugging Dean.

“How are you feeling, Sam? Do you want to do something fun?”

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“How about we do a craft? I bet Dean will enjoy coming back and seeing your artwork. And we can play outside too, if you wish.”

“An’…an’ play with my stuffies?” Cas remembered the chest of stuffed animals that Sam had, which was in the room that Cas made Sam’s play room.

“And play with your stuffies as well.” Cas nodded. “Does that sound like fun?”

“Yeah, Daddy. Lots and lots of fun. I wanna play with the stuffies first though.”

“We can go do that. Come Sam.” Cas said, getting up and taking Sam’s hand, and the two walked out of the room together, while Sam started talking about all of the fun things they could do.


End file.
